Kayla Parkman
Kayla Lauren Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the eldest daughter of Matt Parkman Snr and Haley Parkman. She will possess the ability of Beaming, Age Reversal, Weather Immunity and Advanced Empathy. Appearance Kayla will have dark brown eyes and pale skin. As an infant and child, her hair will be black, but it will lighten slightly as she ages. It will be dark brown for most of her life. It will be cut short while she is a child, but as an adult, she will wear it long and will straighten it daily. She will grow to be very tall, standing at 6'0, and will be slim and slender though she will have been slightly chubby as a baby. She will dress to flaunt this figure, helped by the fact that she will never feel the cold because of her weather immunity. Abilities Kayla's first ability will be Beaming. She will be capable of beaming to any location, and will also be able to beam through time. She will be able to take large numbers of passengers as long as they are all in contact with each other and with her. However, she will not be able to send others away without travelling herself. She will vanish in a beam of light and will reappear in a similar beam, while to her all of her surroundings will have faded temporarily into that bright coloured light. No one will be able to see anything else while beaming or being beamed. She will always remember the past timeline if she uses this ability to alter time. Her second ability will be Age Reversal. Kayla will be able to remove age from a person by moving her hand around the individual's body. She will be able to use the ability on herself, on other people, on animals and on plants. However, she will never be able to use the ability on something dead or inorganic. Her ability could make someone or something younger, and repeated use could make someone effectively immortal. She could also use the ability offensively, decreasing age until the person is no longer viable. Her third ability will be Weather Immunity. Kayla will be immune to all effects of the weather. This will include natural weather and weather conditions caused by abilities like weather manipulation, weather projection and weather creation. She will be immune to climatic fluctuations in temperature, meaning that she will not feel too cold or too warm, but she will not be immune to normal fire, pyrokinesis or cryokinesis. She will not be blown around by strong winds or made wet by rain. She would even remain unharmed if struck by lightning. Her fourth ability will be Advanced Empathy. Kayla will be able to sense the emotions, fears and desires of others around her at all times, and when she chooses she will be able to display what she senses upon her skin. They will appear as faint tattoos but will be temporary. Additionally, she will be able to alter emotions, and will be able to force a person to access his or her abilities, or block them from doing so. Later on, she will learn to tap into the abilities too. She will sometimes be able to connect with a person's soul and use this to locate them, to summon them and to sense their emotions even at a distance, but she will only be able to do this with people she is exceptionally close to. Family & Relationships *Father - Matt Parkman Snr *Mother - Haley Parkman *Older half-brother - Matt Parkman Jnr *Younger sisters - Helena and Ryann Parkman History & Future Etymology Kayla is a Hebrew name meaning "who is like God?", derived from Michaela. Alternately, it can be considered derived from the Gaelic name Kayley, meaning "descendant of Calloaidhe". Her middle name, Lauren, is Latin and means "man from Laurentum". Her surname may refer to a park-keeper or a person who works in or owns a park. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters